Sonic The Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead
by SuperLuxray
Summary: Different Universes is on a adventure. There will be Romance, Horror, Action, Mystery, Suspense, and Adventure too. Will Sonic and Takashi's group survive? Will evil strikes in as they encounter? Pairings are for later.
1. Sonic's encounter in the HSOD Universe

Sonic the Hedgehog and the High School of the Dead

In Mobius, Sonic went in Tails' house.

"Hey Tails what's up" said Sonic

"I built a dimensional machine that will travel to different dimensions" said Tails

Sonic: Does that thing that can travel to dimensions?

Tails: Yes it can Sonic but I need someone to test it, can you test it for me?

Sonic: Sure anything for little buddy" As he put his hand on his shoulder as Tails Laughed. (They're not gay FYI)

Tails: But *puts a bracelet in Sonic's arm* don't worry that bracelet is like a immune device that immunes anything, it's unbreakable and indestructible. And it can heal you instantly.

Sonic: Wow I'm impressed Tails

Tails: You're ready?

Sonic: Yeah!

Tails turned the Dimensional Machine on and the machine has open up a portal. Sonic is getting ready for himself and grab his bag of potions and such.

Tails: Make sure to make some new friends too

Sonic: Tails you know I will.

Tails: *Put this Bluetooth and a cell phone in his bag* Make sure to call me when you're here okay

Sonic: Okay

Sonic: Here we GO! *He jumped himself into the portal*

Tails: Good Luck Sonic

In this portal, Sonic is traveling to a dimension that fits his style but then he found one and gets into this dimension.

In the HSOD Dimension, Cities is in ruins, the streets is overrunning by creatures. Sonic isn't feeling the groove to this universe.

Sonic: What happen to this dimension

By then Sonic has been attacked by a creature but counterattack it and uses his homing attack.

Sonic: Is that a human trying to bite me

He turned around and saw that he was overrunning by creatures.

Sonic: Oh yeah bring it on *he uses his homing attack at those creatures to make a escape.*

Sonic: This is boring I'm outta here *Sonic ran faster than a race car to travel some place to take shelter*

Sonic: This is horrible, why would everyone want to live in a place like this? *Then he saw a private high school that has been overrun by creatures*

Sonic: Huh

Then Sonic saw three teenagers that has been overrun by those creatures

Sonic: These guys are in trouble, I better help them *Sonic went to the high school to save three teenagers

In this high school, Sonic is running to rescue them but he has encountered these creatures so he uses his homing attack to beat those creatures to clear his path. As he traveling, he encountered the creatures and uses his homing attack as he ran to the top.

Sonic: Oh yeah never mess with the fastest hedgehog in the universe

Sonic then climbed up the stairs but then he saw the hoard of creatures in the top of the high school.

Sonic: HEY YOU CREEPS, I'M RIGHT HERE COME AND GET ME

The creatures got his attention and came right charging at him.

Sonic: *smirks* This is gonna be too easy. *He jumped up, and curl like a ball and uses his homing attack at the hoard of creatures.*

In a split second, he killed them by using his homing attack. Then he climbed the stairs, jumped through that gate, and encountered these three teenagers. One was a 17 year old boy with Black Hair and a School Uniform he's wearing, next is another 17 year old boy with white hair and the same School Uniform and his left arm is hurt but it's like he was bitten by something, and then a 17 year old Girl with huge breasts with a school uniform and carrying a look-like pole with sharp edges on them.

Sonic: Are you guys okay?

The 17 Year old Boy: We're fine and-

The Three Teenagers: WHAT YOU CAN TALK?

Sonic: Everyone says that

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

Takashi: I'm Takashi

Hisashi: I'm Hisashi

Rei: And I'm Rei

Sonic: Seems like we met now but I gotta know where am I and who are these guys. I bet these guys mean business.

Hisashi: So you finally saw "Them"

Sonic: "Them?"

Hisashi: That's right, the ones you saw them was zombies but I called them "Them"

Sonic: Zombies, I thought they weren't existed

Hisashi but you thought wrong they're exist after all *He spits out blood*

Sonic: You're hurt don't talk

Hisashi: Sonic, right, you do know when a zombie bites someone do you?

Sonic: They turned into one of them too

Sonic: So this is the universe I was in

Rei: You mean you weren't in our universe

Sonic: Nope I lived in Mobius if you wasn't heard that one

A hoard of them trying to open the barricaded gate

Takashi: Oh no it's "Them"

Sonic: *he's getting ready* I got them

Takashi: But you will get bitten

Sonic: Oh yeah *throws the bracelets to Takashi. Rei and Hisashi"

Takashi and Rei: *catches them*

Hisashi: I don't want them I really don't want them at all

Sonic: Okay *uses homing attack to kill "Them"*

Takashi: Impressive

Rei: He's good

Sonic: Well That's taken care of

Sonic: So any plan to get outta this dump

Takashi: No We don't at all

Hisashi: *spits out blood* I think my time's is up

Sonic: You gotta hold on you can still make it

Hisashi: Sonic take care of Rei for me

Rei: Hisashi HISASHI DON'T GO PLEASE DON'T GO

Rei: DON'T GO

Sonic: Rei please stop let him die

Hisashi: Thank you Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

Rei: *crying*

Sonic: I'm sorry for your loss

Hisashi: *gets back up but reanimated*

Sonic: Oh no

Rei: Hisashi you're alive see I told you he won't die

Takashi: Rei that's not him

Sonic: I have to agree with Takashi on this one

Sonic: *about to attack* He left me no choice

Takashi: Sonic I'll do it

Sonic: Are you sure

Takashi: Yes

Rei: Takashi what are you going to do

Zombie Hisashi: *about to bite Rei*

Rei: Hisashi?

Sonic: REI!

Takashi: *charges at Hisashi and bashes his head in with an baseball bat*

Sonic: *shocked* I can't believe this why did I enter this dimension

*Sonic's cell phone ringed*

Tails: Sonic

Sonic: Tails

Tails: Thank God you're still alive

Sonic: Tails where am I

Tails: *check his computer* You're in the Highschool of the Dead

Sonic: What?

Tails: The Dimension Machine has to recharged but don't worry I'll send Knuckles

Sonic: Please do

Sonic: Tails please Hurry

Tails: Don't worry Sonic just don't die on me okay.

Sonic: Okay *turns off his cell phone*

Sonic: Looks like I'm stuck here for a while.

Sonic: Looks like I should help you get outta here.

Takashi: Thanks

Sonic: Hey you're talking to the fastest hedgehog in the world

Rei: You're the fastest hedgehog

Sonic: Yep and I should help you using my speed

Takashi: I have a plan to get outta here

Sonic: Okay ask away

Rei: I'm listening

Author Notes: Will Takashi, Rei, and Sonic get out of the high school and face these new enemies. Just find out in the Next Chapter of Sonic The Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead!


	2. Takashi's Plan, The Escape of Highschool

Sonic the Hedgehog and Highschool Of the DEAD  
Chapter 2

Takashi: That's the plan

Sonic: Do you think the plan will work

Takashi: I'm sure of it

Takashi has grabbed a hose and Rei grab the hydrant and put the hose in the hydrant. Then He turned the hose on and water came out. Aiming at the zombies, the barricaded gate was pushed off by the pressure and aimed at the zombies. The Zombies was pushed off and was killed by the pressure of the water. Then Takashi, Rei, and Sonic then ran at the roof but encountered by zombies.

Sonic: Is this getting crazier and crazier

Takashi grabs his metal bat and Rei grabs her mop Handle.

Sonic: Time to have some fun *curls up like a ball and uses his spin dash to kills his enemies. Takashi and Rei follow too.*

Takashi: *Uses his metal bat to bash the Zombies' head in.*

Rei: *uses her mop handle to stabs the zombies' head*

Sonic: That's clear *climb down the stairs*

Takashi and Rei: *Follows Sonic too*

*Meanwhile at the hallway*

A 16-year old girl with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either of her hair, has two thin long bangs at the slide and her figure is mostly slender, and has a bikini-sized breasts. Her name is Saya Takagi. A 16-year-old boy who's slightly short and bit overweigh for his age, has a male uniform like Takashi and interest with weapons. His name is Kohta Hirano. Kohta and Saya was in the hallway, he was shooting the zombies with his nail gun (which he created) and he was running out of ammo.

Kohta: Saya I'm running out of ammo. Do you have the other ammo in your bag.

Saya: What no what am I am a ammo girl. *confronts by one of them*

Saya: AWWW

Meanwhile in the hallway, Sonic, Takashi, and Rei heard a scream from Downstairs.

Sonic: Someone is in trouble, I'm not gonna let these guys hurt no one this time. *Runs to Saya and Kohta's location*

Rei: Sonic wait! *follows Sonic*

Takashi: *Follows Sonic too*

*In the hallway*

Saya: Ah get away! *as she falls down and panics*

*One of "them" was about to bite her*

Saya: *grabs a drill*

Sonic, Takashi, and Rei came and then they saw Saya drilling one of "them"

Saya: Get away from me *The drill gets off and then the zombie dies*

Then they confronted by a 18 year old girl with indigo long, straight, shiny hair, her lips is shiny and carrying a wooden sword. A 27 year old woman with big breasts and a very tall buxom woman, a long blonde hair than extends to her waist and hazel eyes. Their names are Sakeo and Shizuka.

Sonic: Well this is awkward Huh *the group encounters a small hoards of "Them"

Sonic: Well seems like we have to do the introduction later. *gets ready to fight*

Sakeo: For now let's take on "Them"

Sonic: Right after you

Sakeo: Absolutely *uses her wooden sword to kill 2 zombies*

Sonic: Impressive but I can do better *uses his homing attack at 5 zombies at a time*

Saeko: You're good but not as good as me

Sonic: Watch as I use my Sonic Boost.

Takashi: Everyone to the Faculty Room.

*Everyone ran to the Faculty Room*

In the Faculty Room,

Takashi: We gotta get out of the school and try to find something to ride

Sonic: Hmmm

Shizuka: Let's try to get in my car.

Saeko: Um I'm not trying to be mean but your car is probably not big enough for the rest of us. Let's try using the School Bus instead.

Sonic: I like the way you think *His cell phone is ringing*

Sonic: *picks up* Tails!

Tails: Sonic! You'll still in the Highschool of the Dead Universe right

Sonic: Yeah so what

Tails: I found a map that is pretty useful for you and the rest of the group.

Sonic: Really thanks Tails

Tails: I'm probably sending Knuckles and Amy right now. Sonic and the rest of them be careful

Sonic: We will

Sonic: Aw Right you heard Takashi let's go

Saya: HOLD ON

Sonic: Huh *turns around and look at Saya, Saeko, Shizuka and Kohta.

Sonic: I forgot to introduce myself.

Sonic: The one you see is me.

Sonic, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog of the world.

Kohta: Wow The Speedest Hedgehog of the world THAT'S AWESOME

Saya: Oh Please you're not the Fastest,

Sonic: Oh yeah *runs around in circles around Saya*

Saeko: He proved you wrong

Shizuka: I think he's cute as a Hedgehog

Sonic: Well shall we go now, the bus is not gonna ride itself

Takashi: Let's go guys

Sonic: HERE WE GO *bash the door and the gang all ready and head towards the outside where the buses remains*

*Meanwhile in the second hallway*

Boy: Stand back don't worry I'll protect you ladies

Girl 1: Please Help us

One of Them about to bite the three students but then they were killed by a blue hedgehog with red and white shoes, and green eyes

Sonic: Are you okay

Boy: Um Yeah

Sonic: Come on

In the stairway, They were sneaking and watching a lot of Them.

Sonic: Someone need to distract them while we sneak outside

Takashi: I'll do it

Rei: But Takashi you'll die

Sonic: Rei don't worry he's not gonna die

Sonic: He got that bracelet that is immune to infection and heals any injuries

Sonic: And I forgot *throws the bracelets to Saya, Shizuka, Kohta, and Saeko*

Sonic: Put them on and don't take it off.

Sonic: You can't take them off once this is over.

Sonic: Takashi good luck

Takashi: Okay

Takashi walked down the stairs and encounter Them. He found a shoe and throws it far far away from here. The Hoard of Them followed the shoes. He uses his signal and the group saw his signal and climbed down the stairs and then head outside. Takashi followed them too.

When they went outside, there was a huge hoard of Them.

Saya: Now what are we going to do

Saeko: There's only one way to find out

Sonic: We just have to fight our way. HEY LIVING CREEPS GET A LOAD OF THIS *uses homing attacks at Them one by one*

Saya: Is he nuts, he'll get bitten

Rei: He's be fine Saya, the bracelet is immune to infection.

Takashi: Let's go

Saeko: *uses her wooden sword to bash the heads of Them while they're heading to the bus.

Takashi: *kills Them with his Metal Bat*

Kohta: *Shoots Them in the head with his nail gun*

Saya and Shizuka: *Follows the gang*

Takashi: It's too far away

Kohta: What are we gonna do

Sonic: Grab my hands, I can get us to that bus

Saya: Are you sure, I don't know where you're hands have been

Sonic: Come on trust me

Saya, Kohta, Shizuka, Rei, Saeko and Takashi: *grabs Sonic's hands*

Sonic: LET'S DO THIS *starts running*

Sonic: *running faster*

Sonic: You guys ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Sonic: SONIC….BOOST *He accelerates to high speed, turning himself into a highly destructive projectile*

Sonic: *He bravely plowing Them in his way.*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sonic: WOOHOO

A Guy named Koichi Shido and a group of students head for the bus but they saw a blue light plowing through Them as they're heading for the bus.

Then Sonic stops. Then he saw that everyone was lying down because of Sonic's Sonic Boost.

Sonic: Wow maybe I got a little carried away.

Sonic: Guys wake up there's no time to be sleeping we gotta get on that bus now

Everyone: *wakes up and went inside the bus*

Shizuka: Do you want me to drive this thing

Takashi: No not yet there's still some survivors that still outside.

Koichi and his students were almost heading for the bus. One student had fell and sprained his ankle and a student asked Koichi to help but Koichi kicked him back to the zombies and he ran to the bus and his students and he got in the bus.

Takashi and Sonic: NOW DRIVE

Shizuka: *turns on the engine and drives to the gate. The gate had been broken down and they are safe from the zombies.*

Sonic: Whew we're safe at last

Takashi: Don't get so cocky Sonic

Sonic: Why?

Saya: Why because they are still zombies in the whole entire world

Sonic: That's means?

Takashi: Sonic you are in worldwide outbreak

Sonic: *sigh*

Sonic: Well I'm going to stuck here for a while.

Sonic: I wish that Tails and the others are okay.

Author Notes: So that's it for the time being. I'm still gonna update some more chapters for you but for now enjoy the 2 chapters I made see ya later. And also Will Sonic and Takashi's group will encounter obstacles in their journey. Tune in the next chapter of Sonic The Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead.


	3. The Separation

Sonic The Hedgehog and Highschool of the Dead

In the bus, The group are safe from Them. But our hero, Sonic the hedgehog was relaxing.

Guy 1: How can you relaxing from a outbreak like this, we need to get outta here now.

Sonic: Listen, I am carefree guy. And I am just so relaxing. So Mind Your business.

Guy 1: Why you… *about to punch Sonic but gets punched in the face by Takashi.*

*For that everyone was arguing*

Rei: *Look confused*

Rei: Um Sonic

Sonic: I got it HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP

Everyone has stopped arguing. And turn their heads looking at Sonic.

Sonic: I know you're scared because the World's is ending but seriously you need to calm down. Now we are safe and that all that matters.

Shido: What a sight. Komuro, Miyamoto, it's wonderful to see such great teamwork.

Shido: However, to keep fights like this from breaking our, I think we should try a little idea I had.

Shido: What we need is a leader. A leader just for us!

Saya: And lemme guess. There's only one person who could shoulder than burden?

Shido: I'm a teacher Miss Takagi, and you're all students. I'm the only one qualified. So how 'bout y'all, if you agree with li'l ol' me. Would you clap your hands? Just as I said. The Majority rules states that I am to be our leader. From now on….

Rei was now had enough with Shido

Rei: Sensei please open the door. I'm going!

Rei: *kicks to door to open and goes outside*

Sonic: *wakes up from his nap* Huh

Sonic and Takashi: REI

Rei: No way I'm not traveling that horrible man!

Shido: Looks like I can't do anything to change her mind. She's just a lost cause.

Takashi: *opens the door.* HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? *as he follows Rei outside*

Sonic: Hey wait for me *follows Rei too*

Shido: Huh, a Hedgehog that talks. Fascinating

Shido's students clap as he bows to his students.

Takashi: Until we get to the city! Just hold it in until we get to the city!

Rei: Get off of me Takashi

Sonic: Rei you gotta calm down, I don't know who this man or what is he but what I saw that you walked off the bus. I just have to follow you.

Rei: Sonic if you really want to follow me then go follow Shido?

Sonic: Shido?

Takashi: THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS!

Then Sonic saw somthing

Sonic: Huh, What's happening?

A Bus was aiming at Sonic, Takashi, and Rei.

Takashi: What's that guy doing, they're about to crash.

In the city bus, a few people has got bitten by Them and heading their way to Sonic, Takashi, and Rei. Then the bus got hit by those two cars and flipped around heading the gang's way. Sonic pushed Takashi, Rei and himself out of the way as the bus explodes.

Sonic: What the….

Takashi: This is…

Saeko: Takashi, Rei, Sonic are you okay

Saeko encountered Them but They are in fire. One of Them was about to get close to Saeko but she pushed Him out of the way with her wooden sword.

Takashi: LET'S MET UP AT THE HIGASHI POLICE STATION!

Saeko: WHAT TIME?

Takashi: FIVE O'CLOCK, IF NOT TODAY THEN TOMORROW AT THE SAME TIME!

Sonic: AND DON'T YOU WORRY WE'LL BE THERE

Saeko: I KNOW

Saeko: Sensei we can't get this going

Shizuka: I know! I'll take us to a different road!

As Shizuka started the engine and drive to the different road, Saya and Kohta saw the flames and saw Sonic, Takashi, and Rei going to other way.

Takashi: Rei we need to hurry?

Rei: Where's Sonic did he get lost too?

Takashi: Don't worry he can take care of himse-

Then they encountered a Motorist Zombie as he grabbed Takashi but Takashi managed to break the zombie's hold but he managed to grabbed Takashi back as He about to bite a blur hit him and he died.

Rei: Sonic

Sonic: Looks like I made it back in time

Takashi: Where were you?

Sonic: I have take care of some trash I encountered

Rei: You really are brave are you Sonic

Sonic: Ehh I have my reasons.

Rei: Can we walk all the way to the city?

Takashi: I don't think we have any other… no wait.

Takashi: That guy's bike.

The Three heroes found a motorcycle.

Takashi gets on the bike

Rei: Do you have a licence?

Takashi: It's customary for high school students to drive without a licence!

Rei: gets on the bike with Takashi:

Takashi: You wanna get in Sonic

Sonic: Nah I just gonna run and keep up with ya.

Sonic: Just lead the way Takashi!

The Bike's engine started and they ride to the city. Sonic is running with Takashi and Rei as they head off to the city.

Takashi (narrative): To be frank, I still didn't understand how the world has ended.

*In Sonic's World*

Tails: Sonic is in Highschool of the Dead Dimension, So Knuckles and Amy I want you to find you and help him to get out of that Universe.

Amy: Do we really have to do it?

Knuckles: We have no choice Amy?

Tails: *turned on The dimensional machine*

Tails: Good Luck guys.

Knuckles and Amy: *gets in the dimensional machine*

*In the portal*

Knuckles: Okay we need to stick together Amy so stay with me and you and I will be safe. Amy. Amy?

Amy: *gasps* It's Sonic, he went with some guy and some girl. I'M SO GLAD THAT HE'S OKAY, I'M COMING SONIC *gets in the HSOD Dimension but Knuckles caught her leg as they went for the dimension*

Knuckles: AMY WAIT?

*In the HSOD Dimension*

Sonic: Huh

Rei: What's wrong Sonic

Sonic: Look *points up to the sky*

A comet that has a bright white color but splits into two. One comet was a bright red and another one was a bright pink as they headed to the groud*

Takashi: Did it split?

Rei: I have never see a comet splits up into two before.

Takashi: That quite a mystery

Sonic: *Looks closes to the comet and see a red body with sunglasses and hands with pointy things like spears.*

Sonic: Knuckles

Sonic: *Looks closes to another comet and see a pink body with red cloths and red shoes*

Sonic: Amy?

Takashi: Sonic are you okay.

Sonic: Yeah

Sonic: Am I hallucinating or not?

Author Note: Whew that was over now on to Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 4 is coming up next.


	4. Sonic and Knuckles Reunion, Thug Ambush

Sonic The Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead

Disclamer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Highschool of the Dead, they belong to it's rightful owners.

Last Time: Sonic, Takashi, Rei and the group managed to escaped the school. They got on the bus but they're waiting on the teacher Shido and his students. In the bus, Shido claims himself leader of the group. Rei was mad and got off the bus. Takashi and Sonic followed her. But then the bus got in their way. The two couples (Takashi and  
Rei) knew the end was nearing but then Sonic pushed them out of the way, so the bus was exploded and was in flames. Saeko went to check on them but they were separated and Takashi told Saeko to meet them at the Police Department. The three heroes found a motorcycle and then rode off to the city.

*Opening Sequence, Opening Music: Aquatic Zone*

Okay ON WITH THE STORY!

*In the city*

The Three heroes, Sonic, Takashi and Rei. They're traveling in the ruined city trying to get to the Police Department.

Sonic: Woah I can't believe that everything happened.

Takashi: You see Sonic, this is hell. Riots are everywhere, people trying to survive, and clearly everything is messed up.

Rei: Well what are we going to do.

Takashi: Seems like the gas is almost out, we better find a gas station somewhere or else something might happen to us.

Sonic: I can take us there with a flash.

Takashi: Nah we got it.

Sonic: Okay

Sonic: Hey I see a police car *points to the police car*

Rei: Great Idea Sonic

As they rode to the police car, the car was already crashed, three policemen died.

Rei got off of the motorcycle and stands there looking or some weapons

Rei: I'm going to look for something in that police car.

Takashi: Rei! What are you doing? That patrol car's leaking gasoline. It's not safe.

Rei: I don't care

Rei: Well don't just stand there! You help too!

Sonic: Hey Takashi

Takashi: What

Sonic: You like her right?

Takashi: What makes you say that

Sonic: I saw what you did to Rei when you hugged her.

Sonic: I saw the whole thing

Takashi: You're insane right

Sonic: Not as insane as this universe

Rei: Hey Guys look what I found

A handcuffs and a gun in the door of the patrol car.

Rei: Do you know how to use it.

Takashi: If it's the same thing on TV and stuff, then…

Takashi: Of course, if I have to shoot, I have to pull the trigger.

Sonic: Hmm

Sonic: What was that two comets

Sonic: That strange though

Sonic: It's like I see them before.

Sonic: Is it my friends.

Rei: Sonic what's wrong

Sonic: Nothing

Takashi: *looks at the gun*"

Rei: What's wrong.

Takashi: It's kinda heavy

Rei: Well duh, it's real

Takashi took out the gun and the gun has 5 bullets

Rei: We'll be able to get 5 shots out of this. Put out your hand.

Takashi put out his hand.

Rei: *Gives Takashi 5 more bullets.*

Rei: The other policeman had them. I couldn't get the gun out of his hand, but the bullets look okay.

Sonic: Sounds like you're mad

Rei: I AM MAD!

Sonic: Well sorry for saying that.

Takashi: You're incredible

Rei: My dad always carried one, so he showed it to me. But anyway do you think that you'll be able to use it okay?

Takashi: Yeah *gets on the motorcycle*

Rei: *gets on the motorcycle* Should we throw these away?

Takashi: It'd be good to have some backups around. I've never used a gun, so I might not be able to hit anything.

Sonic: *exercising* Okay I'm ready

Sonic: I think we should go

Takashi: Why

Sonic: Because *They're* are coming right now

Takashi and Rei: Right!

They drove to the gas station, Sonic started to run to keep up with these two teenagers.

Takashi: Let's stop her for gas.

Takashi: This station is made for cars, so we should be able to top off the tank.

Takashi: Looks good….OH DAMN!

Rei: What's the matter.

Takashi: This is a self-serve place, we have to put in some card or some money.

Rei: Then do it!

Takashi: I spend my last 30 yen on a can of juice.

Rei: You suck

Takashi: WELL EXCUSE ME, I'M NOT HISASHI!

Rei: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! SINCE WHEN DO I COMPARE EVERYONE TO HISASHI!

Takashi: YOU SAID I SUCK! THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING THAT WAS REALLY GREAT ABOUT HIM!

Rei: FOR HIM TO CHOOSE HIM, I MEAN! YOU REALLY DO SUCK!

Sonic: CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP

Rei and Takashi: Huh

Sonic: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR AGURMENT CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT HISASHI FOR ONCE BECAUSE I AM REALLY SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!

Takashi: *hands out at Rei*

Rei: What?

Takashi: Money! Lemme borrow some.

Rei: I left my wallet in my bag.

Takashi: WHAT THE HECK?

Takashi: You're such a hypocrite.

Takashi: Hmm. Wait here. Scream if something happens.

Sonic: *Sigh*

Sonic: This is not how I anticipated

Rei: Because you came to our universe.

Sonic: No because I got blood stains all over me a bit.

Rei: *laughs*

Sonic: What's so funny.

Rei: Nothing

Sonic: YOU WERE LAUGHING SOMETHING WERE YOU!

Rei: No I didn't. *laughs even harder*

*In the gas station*

Takashi: Hello, anyone there.

Nothing just no one is there.

Takashi: *tries to open the cash register* I can't get it open. Well, whatever, I'll try something I've always wanted to do. *bashed the cash register with his metal bat and the cash register opens*

Rei: He can do whatever he wants. There goes for me too. I guess I shouldn't speak for Takashi.

Something just grabbed her outta nowhere.

Money was on the floor from the cash register.

Takashi: Finally I can have enough for gas. *grabs the money*

Rei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Takashi: REI! *goes outside*

A large man carrying Rei

Sonic: REI!

Sonic and Takashi: LET HER GO!

A Thug: What are you a retard? Everyone is turning into monsters, so it ain't no ladies left. WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Takashi: Are you insane?

Thug: Insane? NO my family got turned into monsters right in front of me. I…I….I BROKE THEIR HEADS OPENS. ALL OF MY FAMILY ARE DEAD! I'M COLDER THAN ICE AND WITHOUT A DECENCY.

Sonic: I CAN'T STAND THIS. LEAVE HER ALONE *uses his homing attack at the thug and Takashi put the gun on the thug's right shoulder and pulls the triggers and shot the Thug's shoulder and lets go of Rei.*

Thug: Don't leave me here

Sonic: After what you done we think that we let you stay here for dead.

Thug: DAMN YOU!

The Thug encounterd Them as they bitten the Thug as if he was nothing.

Sonic: *Sigh* We caused another person to die

Takashi: You think that it was the right thing?

Sonic: I think so?

Rei: Sonic, Takashi.

*In the Bus*

Shido: We can build a new world that has been dastardly

Saya: Okay I don't know who I can take more of his speech.

Saeko: Let's make a run as fast as we can.

Saya: Kohta, Shizuka let's go. *runs outside, Saeko, Kohta, and Shizuka followed.*

Shido: HAHAHAHA NOW THAT WE GOT RID OF THESE PESTS!

Saeko: Okay let's go to that Police Department quickly.

Saya: We got trouble *points at Them*

But they were destroyed by a echidna with knuckles, has sunglasses, and with shoes. His name is Knuckles.

Knuckles: Are you guys okay.

Saeko: Yeah who are you?

Knuckles: The name's Knuckles nice to meet you.

Takashi: GUYS

Saeko: Takashi, Sonic, Rei.

Takashi: So glad you meet us there.

Saeko: Yeah

Saeko: Hey Sonic, there's a echidna waiting for you.

Sonic: Really huh Well Well Well Looks like I was right after all, you are here Knuckles The Echidna.

Knuckles: *smirks*

To be continued….


	5. Her Friend's house, Alice and Amy joins!

Sonic the Hedgehog and Highschool of the Dead

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead and Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to their rightful owners.

Hey guys I am back sorry for the delay I was having writer's block. So I am back and ready to do the fanfic ocne again.

Long Story Short: Rei was captured by a thug, Takashi put a gun on his shoulder, the thug have been bitten by "Them" and got turned into one of "Them". Then they meet with the rest of them and then Sonic got reunited with Knuckles the Echidna.

*Opening Song: Hydrocity Zone Act 1*

*In outside*

Sonic: Knuckles the Echidna

Knuckles: Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic: Long time no see

Knuckles: You really messed up this time

Sonic: Well it's not my fault that I got in this universe by mistake.

Sonic: Where's Amy?

Knuckles: I don't know we got separated after this

Sonic: I knew something was familar.

Sonic: Don't worry she can take care of herself

Shizuka: Sonic we'll be able to go to my friend's house

Sonic: Well Good cause I'm tired

Rei: Who's Amy

Knuckles: She's Sonic's girlfriend

Saya: I even didn't know you got a girlfriend.

Sonic: Don't start that?

Takashi: Sonic, Knuckles are you coming or not?

Sonic: Oh yeah

Knuckles: Race you to the house

Sonic: You're on

Saeko: Um guys how you guys can race when you don't know where to go.

Sonic and Knuckles: Oh yeah

Knuckles: Guess like we gotta walk

Sonic: Fine

Shizuka leads the group to her friend's house. While in her friend's house, the girls took off their clothes and went to the bathroom to clean themselves.

Knuckles: *Sigh*

Kohta: Knuckles help us open this locker

Knuckles: Okay *he punches the door with all of his might and the door opened*

*The Left Door has three rifles*

Takashi: This is Shizuka's Friend's house

Kohta: Just as I thought. *Holding a rifle* A Spring-Field M1A1 Super Match huh? But it's only Semi-Automatic. Well, The M14 series is full-auto. This is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition.

Takashi: Um Kohta.

Kohta: This is a 10 round magazine, it's illegal in Japan. It's illegal. Heh Heh

Takashi: Heyyy Kohta

Kohta: A Knight Sr equipped with a scope…no. You can't get that kind of thing in Japan, so it must be an AR-10 that modified from top to bottom!

Kohta: There's also a crossbow still in the locker. It looks like a descendent of something that Robin Hood would use. It's a Barnett wildcat C5. That's a hunting crossbow made in England.

Then Takashi took out a shotgun.

Kohta: *Out of joy* That's an ITHACA M35 RIOT SHOTGUN! IT WAS DESIGNED BY AN AMERICAN. IT'S ONE AWESOME SHOTGUN! IT WAS USED IN THE VIETNAM WAR!

Takashi: *points it to Kohta*

Kohta: AH! NEVER, EVER POINT A GUN AT ANOTHER PERSON UNLESS YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN IT ISN'T LOADED! But only you should point it at are…

Takashi: "Them" That's the best way to use these.

Sonic: That's right as long as we are safe, "They're" won't try to infiltrate the house.

Sonic: Well Let's enjoy ourselves for now.

Sonic: I wonder if Amy's okay nah I sure she's alright she can take care of yourselves and also she has a hammer, she can bash them in the head.

?: Creeping through the hallway

Sonic: Huh

Knuckles: What's wrong

Sonic: Something is wrong? I don't like it

Kohta: Sonic's right it might be *Them*

*But they discovered that it's Shizuka naked*

Shizuka: Oh Knuckles you strong echidna

Knuckles: *Blushing*

Kohta: Heeh *blushing crazy and then blood spurted out of his nose.

Sonic: *Sigh but then heard gunshots* Hmm *walks to the kitchen*

?: What's the matter Sonic?

Sonic: Huh *then see Saeko wearing a apron and a thong* EHH SAEKO YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE TUB!

Saeko: What's wrong it's looks like you seen a ghost or something. So what is it like on your universe?

Sonic: It's Mobius, where I have all of my animal friends it's like peaceful until my friends got captured by that Dr. Eggman but I managed to defeat him every day. It's like everytime he sent his best robots to stop me, I just crushed them easily without a sweat. I made friends, rivals, actually arch rivals. But Mobius has humans so they called Earth. I like Earth cause it's blue and cool as me. So here I am with you and these girls and two guys and Knuckles too.

Saeko: Your universe is like ours but only filled with "Them". Once this is all over what will we go.

Sonic: *then he heard some gunshots* There's that gunshot again.

Saeko: *goes outside and grabs binoculars* Takashi, Kohta and Sonic, you better take a look at this.

*Sonic, Takashi, and Kohta goes outside*

Saeko: You better take a look at this

Sonic: *gasps*

*Meanwhile outside*

A Teenage is shooting *Them*.

Teenage: Yeah that's what you get for messing with me!

*But he was outnumbered by Them and then *They're* killed him.

Puppy: Bark! Bark! Bark!

Takashi: *teeth clenching* This is just too cruel!

Kohta: Takashi!

Takashi: What?

Kohta: Do you think that we shoot?

Takashi: THAT'S SHOULD BE OBVIOUSBLY! SHOOT THEM?

Saeko: Have you forgotten already? *They* only react to sound, Takashi. *Turns the lights off and goes to the living room*

Sonic: *grabs the Binoculars* *gasps* Is that…. No it can't be.

Kohta: What's wrong Sonic?

Sonic: It's…it's

*Sees People begin torned apart, bitten by "Them"*

Sonic: It's like the world has been torned apart. *Sees three strangers* What? No! It can't be?

A Man and his daughter was being followed by a pink hedgehog who has a pink hair and fur, has peach for muzzle, skin, and inside ears, has white for gloves, dress inside and lacing, panties, and secondary shoe color, and gold for glove rings.

Pink Hedgehog: Don't worry as soon as we find shelter you'll be alright.

Man: Thank you Miss you've been so kind to us.

Pink Hedgehog: Don't worry, whatever happened I'll be sure to help anybody in need.

Girl: Um what's your name?

Pink Hedgehog: My name's Amy Rose, and I am here to find someone that is important to me!

Man: We're here. *Knocks the door* PLEASE LET US IN! I CAN'T RUN AWAY AND LEAVE MY DAUGHTER BEHIND!

Man 1: GO AWAY AND FIND SOME OTHER PLACE TO STAY!

Man: You don't understand! IT'S FOR MY DAUGHTER AND THIS M'AM'S SAKE! PLEASE HELP US!

Man 1: Fine. *Opens the door slowly*

Man: Thank you I thought that you weren't going to let us i-*He was stabbed by Man1 with the knife taped to a broom* But…..why?

Man 1: *scared* Sorry…I'm so sorry.

Amy: *shockingly gasps*

Alice: Daddy?

Man: *slowly walks backward and then falls*

Amy: Hey what was that for? *As the man closes the door Amy tries to stop the man but it's too late*

Alice: Daddy? DADDY!

Amy: Alice…

Man: Alice whatever you do be a good girl no matter what the cost. And Miss?

Amy: Yes?

Man: Take care of my daughter make sure that she isn't one of those zombies and also what is your name?

Amy: My name's Amy…Amy Rose. I'll make sure she's safe.

Man: Amy Rose that's a beautiful name, you said that you're looking for a hedgehog? Make sure that you find him, give him my best regards.

Amy: Okay I will make sure that your daughter will be safe.

Man: Well it's the end for me Good Bye Alice, my sweet, sweet daughter. *then dies*

Alice: Daddy? Daddy? Daddy! Daddy don't go I need you what if I'm alone. Please don't leave me! *cries loudly that "They" responded to her wails.*

Kohta: Uh Oh, we gotta do something, these ladies will die if someone don't save them.

Sonic: *puts the binoculars down*

Takashi: *Goes inside*

Sonic: Aren't you going to save them Takashi?

Takashi: No

Sonic: What?

Takashi: If I save those girls then all we did was futile so I'm going to save them?

Sonic: What, it's because of your heart is broken, is it because that you don't give a darn about anyone but yourself, LOOK AT EVERYONE, THOSE PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE THEY CARED ABOUT THEMSELVES! YOUR FRIENDS WANT TO SURVIVE, JUST LIKE AMY AND THAT GIRL! TAKASHI WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT SAVING THESE POOR PEOPLE IS RIGHT?

Rei: Sonic….

Takashi: …I'm going.. *walks to the garage* Thank you Sonic the Hedegehog.

Sonic: *smiles* I knew you would understand. Now Kohta try to shoot at "Them"

Kohta: You got it. *Started shooting at them*

*Meanwhile outside*

Amy: *standing in front of Them* I'm tired of running away, I was being a burden to Sonic and my friends. I'm tired of standing around. It's time that I fight to protect everyone I made of all of my adventures and I'm not giving up here and now. *pulls out Piko Piko Hammer* Come! If you zombies try to attack then you're gonna get it! *starts attacking "Them" with her Piko Piko Hammer*

*Meanwhile at Shizuka's Friend's apartment*

Kohta: *while he's shooting at "Them"* Wow Sonic's girlfriend is good at fighting wow, she defeated Them in a flash no wonder Sonic is scared of her.

Rei: Takashi you're going?

Takashi: Yeah I have no choice. I have to do the right thing, that's what Sonic told me.

?: I'm going too.

Takashi: Sonic but you'll get hurt!

Sonic: Don't worry as long as we got those bracelets we won't turn into one of Them.

Saeko: Good luck you two. Don't be rash now.

Takashi: What about you?

Saeko: The Rest of us should be fine. You go do your thing.

Knuckles: Good luck Sonic make sure not to hurt yourself.

Sonic: Right! *Thinking* I'm coming…Amy.

*Takashi turns on the Motorcycle*

Sonic and Takashi: HERE WE GO *Sonic and Takashi goes to Amy and Alice's location*

*Meanwhile Amy is still attacking Them furiously*

Amy: There's just too many of them. Huh *Then she saw Takashi and then Sonic* Is that Sonic?

Takashi: You try to help your girlfriend while I protect this girl!

Sonic: Got it. *uses his homing attack to kill Them* Amy, long time no see? What have you been up to?

Amy: Oh nothing trying to survive an outbreak that you drag us to it. Let me guess is this your worst plan yet since.

Sonic *while attacking*: Nope I just came here in this universe by mistake. But I like this universe, it has so much action and the best part, they're not robots, they're just zombies who has a thirst for blood and turning people into one of Them. So yeah it's like a cool universe.

Amy: *sighs* Sonic.

Takashi: Okay that's all of them. *closes the gate*

Sonic: Now what?

Takashi: We wait for Saeko and the others to get here if we survive the hoard of "Them"

*Meanwhile in Shizuka's friend's house.*

Takagi: Hey Fatty get ready we're leaving we're made too much noise already

Kohta: Right *goes with Saya*

Alice: Excuse me, this is my daddy he died protecting me and this nice lady.

Sonic: Your father was a good man. He strived to help you like any daddy do.

Alice: *cries loudly on Sonic while he comforts her*

Takashi: It's that we get outta here. It's too much of Them around now.

Amy: Yeah let's climb up and try to keep our balance and walk. Right.

Saeko: Okay we're ready to go we've got supplies, electronics, food everything we need .

Rei: What about Sonic and Takashi?

Saeko: If we know them they'll be alright.

*Meanwhile Takashi is carrying Alice and Sonic is carrying Amy*

Alice: I gotta pee.

Takashi: What did you say.

Alice: I said I gotta pee.

Takashi: Can't you wait at a right time

Alice: I can't hold it much longer.

Takashi: Fine go pee over there.

*2 minutes she's finished*

Amy: We're gotta hurry Huh Sonic look *points to the strange*

Sonic and Takashi: Hmm

*They saw their friends in the military jeep*

Saeko: Yo Sonic, Takashi hope you're ready cause we gotta go now.

Alice: Are these your friends.

Takashi: Yeah you can say that.

Amy: What are those girls you've been hanging around with?

Sonic: Ummm they're my friends Amy yeah Friends that's it.

*Alice, Amy, Sonic, and Takashi jumped at the Military Jeep*

Saya: STEP ON IT!

*Shizuka stepped on the gas and starts driving south*

Sonic: Now what?

Takashi: First we're going to Takagi's house then we're going to find our parents

Sonic: If you need help, I'm in.

Takashi: I know you do.

*Playing the ending Green Hill Zone Remix (Sonic Generations)

Author Notes: Hey so I got this chapter completed and now I'm going to start working on Chapter 6 so Read and Review and you will see Chapter 5 tomorrow and also guest stars are coming so vote on the poll for which guest stars do you want me to put in. And when you do that um keep reading. See ya later.


	6. A New Season, Many of Them everywhere!

Sonic The Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Highschool of the Dead, and Hellsing and Hellsing:Ultimate. I also don't own anything! They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_(Takashi in Nararration): There's no way I could have known, how could anyone else have known?_

*Then the scene shifts to "Them" lurking in an airplane until a gunshot pierced a Female "She" on the chest until it revealed that an agent shot "her"

Agent: Shit! Aim it at the head!

Female Agent: Who did it?! Who let them all in?!

Male Agent: Oh Jesus, They bit the First Lady!

*Then the scene shifts to an computer screen that shows the contamination of the world by 85% as it shifts to the President's Office*

Chairman: Mr. President, you have to enter the code.

President: I can't…

Chairman: You and I have been bitten; you've got to listen to me. Countries won't let us land on their solid ground. That's why we have to attack those countries, to use the interactive communist missiles while we can. Activate Delta Six Protocol; it's the only way to fulfill your duty. It's your Constitution Obligation to take the American People from lethal threat. *Then he coughed up blood due to the bite from one of "Them" as the President got up looking shocked while the agents looked shocked also.*

Agent: Chairman!

Chairman: I'm not going to make it. Someone…end it.

*As a female agent gasped while a male agent became serious and pulled out his gun*

Male Agent: Yessir! *As he aimed his gun at the Chairman*

Chairman: Mr. President…the code…may God…bless the United States… *Then suddenly a bullet pierced the head of the Chairman as every agent including the President gasped*

Female Agent: The Chairman's dead! Did you shot him?!

Male Agent: No! I didn't!

*Then at the top of the Washington Monument, an pale man mainly in a classic red Victorian fashion including an charcoal suit, with leather boots, and a flamboyant, intricately, knotted red cravat, covered by a full length, red flock overcoat with cape. He also wears a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. The man's gloves have five pointed seals on them.*

Man: *laughs* Seems like I might have overdone it a bit. *As he grabs his pack of bullets as he put inside his White Pistol, strangely bigger than any pistol. Until a silhouette appears as the Man looked around and saw a Young Woman with short, blonde colored hair and blue eyes. She has a voluptuous figure, further accentuated by her being shorter tan most of her allies. She wears a tight yellow uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and tall brown boots.* Police girl, did you find any survivors…

Police Girl: Well, I have one survivor but she's quite different…

Man: What do you mean different?

Police Girl: *A she looked down and looked back as she grabs an little child* Come on, Master won't hurt you. *As she prompts the child to walk out of the shadow as it revealed that it's an anthropomorphic rabbit with light brown (surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips) fur, with a pair of white gloves with golden buckle, vermillion dress with white collar, also with colbat duel-flap tie, with vermillion and yellow shoes and white socks, with the appearance of a neutral child creature: he is light blue and has yellow markings at the tip of his head, hands, feet and tail, a bulb-shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the top of his head that changes appearance corresponding to his emotions, two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail but his distinctive appearance has an red bow-tie* This is the survivor that I found as she was surrounded by ghouls.

Rabbit: Um…thank you for rescuing me! I thought I was going to die!

*As the man approached the rabbit*

Man: you have a polite personality my anthropomorphic friend….who are you?

Rabbit: My name is Cream…

Man: Cream…what a wonderful name.

Cream: *As she grown attached to the unknown man* Thank you…

*As the man turned around and looked at the Red Full Moon*

Man: What a beautiful night….

Police Girl: Master Alucard…?

Alucard: *As he turned around and looked at "Them" who were suddenly appears as Cream got scared as The Police Girl started pulling out her loader cannon and protects Cream from "Them"* Police Girl, protect the Rabbit and make sure none of the Ghouls hurt her.

Police Girl: Yessir! And Master, my name's Seras!

Alucard: We're going to Japan…because I know that it's going to be nice treat for the King of all Vampires…. *as the camera zooms out to the ruined Washington D.C. as the blood of the streets started coloring the streets the red as the blood changes to letters as it formed the title of the story…*

Sonic the Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead

* * *

*Then the scene shifts to Military Boat Jeep as Kouta and Alice was singing "Row, Row, Row your boat"*

_(Kouta and Alice)  
Row, row, row your boat *As it shown 2 pants gently drying on a rope…also panties too…*  
Gently down the stream  
Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily  
Life is but a dream_

_Row, row, row, your boat *as it shown the Military Jeep sailing to the other side*  
Gently down the stream  
Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily  
Life is but a dream_

*As it shown Saya using the binoculars to see if any of "Them" lurking*

Alice: Come on let's sing it again!

Kouta: Ok!

_(Kouta and Alice)  
Row, row, row your boat  
Gently down the stream  
Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily  
Life is but a dream_

Kouta: Okay my own version.

Alice: Okay!

_(Kouta)  
Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun *As it shown each of our heroes asleep ecept Shizuka who is driving,*  
Kill them all right now  
Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, * and also including our Fastest Hedgehog, Sonic who were just chilling*  
Life is but a scream!_

Alice: That's good, Kouta! *as she laughs*

*As Kouta grins too until Saya interrupts*

Saya: Hey you fat otaku, don't teach a little kid a filth song like that! Got it, don't bastardize mother goose!

Kouta: *As he reluctantly yet scared understand Saya* Yes, M'am…

*Inside the Military Jeep*

Shizuka: Wake up everyone!

*As Rei was the first to wake up*

Shizuka: We're be at the other side soon.

*As she woke up, she was sleeping with Takashi as she blushes but she saw Sonic as he saw everything but then she looked down and got slightly upset as she saw Saeko sleeping on Takashi's crouch*

*Then the Military Jeep made it to the other side as it landed to the ground as Saya looked at the street and surprisingly she saw none of "Them" lurking*

Saya: Strange, there's no one. No living or dead…

*Inside the Military Jeep, Rei pinches Takashi's cheek as he started screaming*

Takashi: HEY! That hurt!

Rei: Must be nice…

Takashi: Huh? What are you talking about- *As he became shocked and looked down to See Saeko waking up from sleeping on his crouch* Oh, um, Saeko, uh…

Rei: *as she became close to Takashi* Good Morning, Saeko! You're drooling…

Saeko: *As she looked up and started blushing as she got up and wiped her mouth with her arm*

Sonic: Seems like someone jealous!

Rei: NO I'M NOT!

Sonic: Look at this, the confessions of a jealous Rei!

Rei: Sonic!

Takashi: Let's get out.

Rei: *As she calms down* Why?

Takashi: Well the sun is up, *as he indentified Rei's figure* so I figured you should get dressed.

Sonic: What's the matter, Rei? Seems like you don't want to get dressed!

Rei: *As she became embarrassed and blushed* So-nic!

*Outside of the Military Jeep, everyone got up and got out of the jeep*

Kouta: Hey Takashi, Sonic! Give me a hand. I'll let Alice down.

*As Sonic and Takashi prepares to grab Alice, she refuses*

Alice: Don't look!

*As Takashi and Sonic looked confused at looked at each other*

*As Alice blushes*

Alice: My…my underwear

Sonic: Wha…

Takashi: Uh…

Amy: *as she grabs Alice* Don't be insensitive! We're going outback and get dressed, so don't you dare look!

*As Sonic, Knuckles, Kouta, and Takashi then turned back as Sonic started relaxing himself at the front of the jeep while the girls are getting dressed. As Kouta and Takashi looked at Sonic*

Kouta: Who ever thought that an hedgehog from another universe came here….

Takashi: Yeah…it's quite a mystery…

Knuckles: It's because he loves adventure.

*As Kouta and Takashi looked at Knuckles*

Knuckles: Sonic loves an adventure for a very long time now. With Tails by his side too.

Kouta: Really.

Knuckles: He also loves running and also loves fighting Eggman, giving him an sense of adventure.

Takashi: So maybe that's why…he acts like this….

Sonic: That's right. No one loves adventure as me! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! You may call me an adventurer, or just Sonic but no matter what , what a hedgehog gotta do what a hedgehog gotta do!

Saeko: Is this the only clothing you have?

Shizuka: I know pretty sexy huh?!

*as Kouta proudly put his hand on Takashi's shoulder as he looks proud*

Kouta: Well guys, what a man gotta, what a man gotta do!

Takashi: I told you, I don't wanna die just yet!

*As the dog barks which catches the four guys' attention*

Takashi: Huh! You're a spunky little guy aren't you?

Kouta: But don't talk to much, Zero.

Knuckles: Zero?

Kouta: Yeah, like a plane, you know the 'rizon used when we got our ass handled to us during the Pacific War.

Sonic: 'Rizon?

Takashi: Oh! You mean the Zero Fighter! Oh yeah small and fast, just like this little guy!

Zero: RUFF!

Kouta: Use this Takashi, it's a shotgun so all you have to do is to aim on their heads.

Takashi: Like I said I don't know how to use it. A baseball bat is better for me.

*as Kouta explains the uses of using a shotgun, Sonic thought about something that made him very suspicious about the misunderstanding Universe that he mistakenly in right now.*

Sonic: Something about this is very suspicious. I wonder…what made me think about this…

Alice: Takashi!

*As Takashi looked around and saw them including Sonic, Knuckles and Kouta (who were very shocked), the girls are now dressed up and looking sexy*

Takashi: Uh…

Kouta: *with a glee smile in his face*

Sonic: Keh!

Knuckles: Meh…

Rei: What? Got a problem?

Takashi: No. You look good with it. But can you shoot it?

Rei: I ask Kouta to teach me. Worse comes to worse all the time.

Kouta: Oh I'll be delighted to teach you! Perhaps you know the standard using bayonet!

Saya: Unless you bring up the Humvee, and you four, cover us.

Sonic: You got it!

Knuckles: Leave this to us.

Kouta Yes m'am!

*Then at the Grasshill, the four crouched down as they got the signaled performed by Kouta. As Sonic jumped and became focused and uses his battle stance to get ready while Knuckles got ready to use his fists as Kouta and Takashi aimed their weapons as they looked around and saw no one, not the living or the dead. Then Takashi looked down*

Takashi: It's cleared!

*Downhill*

Rei: Ms. Shizuka.

*Then she turned on the car and uses the Jeep to climbed up the hill as she landed in the ground a the others got off her way*

Kouta: All of these zombies and I'm gonna get killed by an Asian woman driving an car.

*As Saya got up the hill and uses his binoculars to see any of "Them" are here*

Saeko: I wonder why any of us thought it wasn't unsafe to get to the other side.

Rei: But if the police are still on the job, are they maybe…?

Saya: Yeah you're right. It may occurs it may still be happening too.

Rei: Yeah! Wait…?

Amy: But what are we going to do now?

Takashi: *talks to Saya* Your house on the second block of Higashi Sakuya District right?

Saya: Yeah, that's right.

Takashi: Then that's the closest one, looks like we're going to your house first. But they…you know…

Saya: I know. I'm not expecting anything but still…

Takashi: It'll be fine.

Saya: Huh?

Takashi: Hmm.

Sonic: Alright! Saya's house it is! *As he jumped to the top of the Jeep* Let's go!

*Then they started driving to Saya's house while enjoying themselves as Rei, Takashi, and Sonic are just relaxing themselves while the cherry blossoms are falling as Alice are watching the motorcycles*

Alice: Wow! Look at all the motorcycles.

Kouta: They sell important buggies or something like that, sometimes Military Equipment too.

Alice: Really?

*As Takashi looked at the sky, thinking of something*

Rei: What's the matter?

Takashi: I don't see any choppers or planes. But they were a hell of a lot of them yesterday.

Sonic: And also not "Them" too. It's quite relaxing when you really thought about it.

Rei: It's going to be okay….right?

Sonic: Of course! Just enjoy the scenery, it's quite beautiful when you look at the cherry blossoms!

Rei: Well look at the bright side, at least Sonic said that not one of "Them" aren't around.

Takashi: You're both right.

*As our heroes are still on their way to Saya's house, our three main heroes quietly enjoyed themelves with the scenery as Sonic looked at the couple and smile, Takashi is just closing his eyes and relaxing himself until…*

Kouta: IT'S THEM! *Takashi opened his eyes!* Distance: 300 meters! *As the scene zooms in to "Them" as they saw our heroes*

Saya: Go to the right!

Shizune: Um, okay?! *As Shizune turned to the right, mistakenly made Sonic lose his balance and got off the humvee.

Takashi: SONIC!

Rei: SONIC!

*As Sonic started falling, he regained his balance and started using Wall Jump to jump between buildings as he got on the rails and started to skate it. Then he jumped and grabbed the pole and jumped as he started wall jumping again*

Takashi: I gotta hand it to Sonic, he's pretty good!

*Then they saw "Them" in this street too!*

Shizuka: Oh no! They're here too! No!

Saya: Then turn left here! Turn left! *As they turned left Sonic found the wires and grabs on to it as he swung it while having fun as he encountered "Them" as he started kicking their heads to get through*

*As they turned left, more of "Them" appears*

Saya: Just keep driving straight! *Then Shizuka ran over "Them" as Takashi grabs hold of Rei as the crouched down*

Rei: Oh no, no, no! STOP THE CAR! *As she saw an wires connected to each other*

Saeko: Jesus Christ, there's a wire! Drive the car to the side! To the side! *As Shizuka drove the the side as she ran "Them" to the wire as Kouta shields Alice as blood splattered*

Shizuka: How come it won't stopped?!

Kouta: The tires are locked! Take off the brake and press the gas a little!

*As Takashi and Rei saw that they're going to crash*

Takashi: STOP THE CAR!

Shizune: HANG ON! *As she stepped the brakes as it made Rei got off of Takashi and the Humvee as Sonic saw this as he got off the wire and jumped to save Rei but he was too slow and too late as she fell the humvee on her back then the ground as she saw "Them" coming to her. As Knuckles saw this, he started getting up*

Knuckles: Let me get out the car! I can take them! I don't care if you follow just don't get in my way! *As he kicked the hatch and jumped as he saw Sonic and reached out his hand* Sonic!

Sonic: You got it! *As he grabbed Knuckles' hand as Knuckles threw him to them as Sonic started using his Homing Attack on "Them" one by one as he uses his Sonic Tornado to suck "Them" into the Tornado making Knuckles punches tons of them making their heads come off. As he punched a female zombie which breaks her head then he kicks a male zombie's chest. As he uses his spiked gloves to produce fireballs and fires them as they burn a fiery death, he then punches another zombie's head which breaks*

Takashi: *As he got off* Aim for the head, fire! *As he shot "Them" but he was pushed off but the force of the shotgun as he saw "Them" still standing* But I shot them! *Then he felt a cold presence*

*Then Sonic landed on top of the Humvee*

Kouha: Sonic! You okay?!

Sonic: Yeah…but they're too much to handle. I don't think we might survive on this one. But no matter what, I will fight! *Then he felt a cold presence too* I felt much colder…

*Now everyone felt that cold presence, including "Them"*

Saeko: No way….but it's summer…

Sonic: *As Sonic looked around, he looked up and saw an silhouette on a building, his presence was strange and cold, his overcoat tore into four cloths hanging with dark red aura, as the stranger took off his fedora hat, and circular glasses, he now faced our heroes with a twisted smile on his face, his blood red eyes gleaming with blood. Then another silhouette appears with an huge loader cannon, her voluptuous figure was shown to Rei and Takashi. As she bravely faced "Them" with serious eyes*

Young Woman: Don't worry, we're here to help you.

Rei: What…? *Then she was approached by a flying rabbit who landed and tries searching with her injury*

Rabbit: Don't worry. They got it under control.

Takashi: What are you…?

Rabbit: Mister Alucard will take care of "Them" for you.

Takashi: Alucard?! *Then he looked up and saw the stranger that was named "Alucard", as Alucard prepared his signature weapons. The Casull and the Jackal*

Alucard: Now… time to satisfy my hunger!

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Hello fans of STHATHOTD! I am back with a new chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead with special guests that's right. Alucard and Seras from Hellsing: Ultimate! Hope you enjoy this chapter of Season 2 and I hope you saw Cream's first appearance of my famous story. Well I see all of you next week!


End file.
